Night Fight
by the-Bookworm-Princess
Summary: The team goes on a unique mission in the woods at nights. Sounds lame, I know, but just read it please! :D


Title: Night Fight

Author: Jeana

Spoilers: none

Summary: The team goes on a unique mission in the woods at night. Sounds lame, I know, but just read it!

Disclaimer: Navy NCIS is the property of Belisaurius, Paramount, DPB, CBS, and all that jazz...The characters just run around in my head all day long, so I put them to work.

A.N. Please review! I really wanna know what you guys think. Comments, and constructive-criticism welcome. Flames will be ignored, so please be nice. And thanks so much to my beta, nikkinor! Anyways, on with the story!

Agent Caitlin Todd crept stealthily through the dark woods. She checked to make sure that her semi-automatic gun was cocked; it was. She felt a little strange, it was the team's first mission of this kind: it was her, Agent DiNozzo, and Agent Gibbs in a shoot-out against three other men. But they had no idea where in the forest those men were, they didn't even know their names. They just knew that they had to shoot them first.

Kate radioed her boss, who was on the opposite side of the woods. "Gibbs, are you and Tony in place?"

"We are. Let's move in. DiNozzo, do you copy?" There was silence. "DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked again and quickly became irate. "DiNozzo!"

There was a rustling noise and then Tony's voice. "Sorry, boss," Tony apologized, and Kate groaned in disgust when she heard him zip up his pants and continue, "but when you gotta go, you gotta go."

Gibbs ignored Tony's latter comment and ordered, "DiNozzo, you come in from the east, Kate from west, and I'll take south. If we haven't gotten all of them by the time we reach the middle, we'll spread out north, go it?"

"Yes, boss," the two agents chorused.

Kate checked her gun again, and then stole silently into the woods. Her eyes, ever alert, darted from tree to tree; the moon was full, and so she scanned every possible hiding place, ready to shoot at the slightest movement.

Tony held his gun out in front of him as he snuck inaudibly through the brush. He searched the forest, while at the same time, watching his back. He continued onward, taking long strides, and was quickly gaining ground.

Gibbs was the quietest of the three; no branches cracked of leaves crunched under his sure footing. There was not a single tree, a single bush, and single leaf that escaped the scrutiny of his piercing blue eyes. He was about to radio his comrades, but decided against it for fear of alerting the enemy of their positions. Suddenly a shot whizzed past his head! He crouched down immediately and prepared to return fire, but he was not fast enough to avoid the bullet that grazed his shoulder. He winced, but immediately retaliated. He fired several shots in the direction of his attacker. Kate and Tony both heard the gunfire, and began running in that direction.

Gibbs could feel bullets zooming by all around him, and realized when he saw a second silhouette, that he was fighting not one person, but two. Suddenly, one of the men sprang out from behind the tree to get a better shot, and Gibbs sent two well-aimed rounds straight to the left side of his chest. The man dropped his gun and then collapsed to the ground.

Upon seeing his partner fall, the second man immediately turned and ran. Gibbs tried to shoot him, but all of his shots ricocheted off the trees. He immediately radioed the other two agents. "Kate! Tony! I got one of them, and another one is headed your way!"

"10-4, boss." Tony readied his weapon.

Gibbs quickly began pursuing the man, dodging the bullets that were frequently shot back at him.

Kate and Tony had caught up with each other and were now running together toward the sound of gunfire. When they heard running footsteps approaching, Tony hid behind a tree, and Kate crouched behind a large bush. As soon as the attacker ran within range, he was showered by a slew of bullets from both agents. He crumpled instantly to the ground.

Tony came out from behind the tree and pumped his fist in the air. "Yeah!"

Kate saw the third man appear, seemingly from nowhere, but did not have time to alert his presence before he fired three shots into Tony's back.

Gibbs arrived just in time to see Tony's gun clatter to the ground and the agent sink to his knees.

"Tony!" Kate cried, and then leaped out of the way as bullets peppered the spot where she had just been.

Gibbs kept the attacker at bay while Kate half-crawled, half-ran to the big tree that Gibbs was using for protection. "Kate, this guy isn't smart enough to check his six. Sneak around and come up behind him," he said as he turned to fire again.

"But, Gibbs," she protested, firing off several rounds, "if I suddenly stop shooting, he'll know something's up."

"But he won't _know_ that you've stopped shooting," Gibbs said, picking up the gun that he had taken from the first man. Kate ceased fire, and, despite their situation, grinned. Gibbs took the second gun in his left hand and fired it as well as his own weapon. "Go, Kate, go!" he whispered. He kept up a pattern of firing that would pass as two gunmen.

Staying low, Kate slunk through the trees, making a wide arc around to the back of the last attacker. Then she army-crawled towards him until she was at a very close range. "Toooonyyy!" she yelled as she blasted him with bullets. The man fell to the ground with a thud, and then silence rang throughout the woods. Kate stood up and then ran back to Gibbs.

"Good job, Kate," he said, giving a rare compliment. It was then that he realized that she was the only one of them to come out of this unscathed; well, unscathed except for the cuts and scratches from branches, and the fact that she was covered in dirt. She dropped her gun and put her hands on her knees, breathing heavily. The adrenaline was still coursing through her body. Gibbs was equally adrenaline-pumped, but he merely clapped her on the back and said, "We can't forget Tony."

Kate nodded, picked up her weapon, and followed him to the spot where Tony had fallen. She rushed to her comrade's side, and helped him into a sitting position. "We got 'em, Tony, we got 'em all."

Tony smiled, and then saw Gibbs. "I'm sorry, boss, I shouldn't have let my guard down."

"You did a great job, Tony." Another rare affirmation.

"Kate?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell Abby…"

"Yes?"

He stood up and grinned. "That she had to come with us next time we play paintball."


End file.
